


A Girl and Her Dog

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Community: adventdrabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for adventdrabbles Prompt 1: "Woman hugging doggie."No idea if I'll manage to write foradventdrabblesevery day or even once a week but here goes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Girl and Her Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles Prompt 1: "Woman hugging doggie."
> 
> No idea if I'll manage to write for **adventdrabbles** every day or even once a week but here goes.

Hands full of bags from her trip to the market, Hermione carefully latched the garden gate behind her and turned toward the cottage, a welcoming curl of smoke bright against the clear blue sky.

Before she'd taken two steps up the walk, what looked to be a huge white snowball bounded toward her, pink tongue flopping from its mouth.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, setting her shopping down just before the dog jumped up and nearly knocked her over. She laughed as the dog licked her cheek, giving it a good scratch behind its ears. "You are a very handsome dog, darling, but could you change back now and help me carry in the shopping?"

The dog seemed to pout for a moment and then, in the blink of an eye, turned back into her husband. 

"Did they have my favourite marmalade?" Draco asked, peeking into one of the bags.

"Yes, love." As she opened the door to the cottage, she added, "Had I known you were a dog, I'd have stopped at the butcher for a nice bone."

Draco screwed up his face. "I don't see myself slobbering over a bone."

"Yes, rather undignified," Hermione said, hiding a smile.


End file.
